


Chevelure

by Azure99



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Ash is alive, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure99/pseuds/Azure99
Summary: Life happens but sometimes miracles also happen.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Chevelure (n) : the nebulous tail of a comet

It's one of those days when he's wandering on the streets looking for a face similar to the one he fell in love with five years ago. He stands there, in the middle of cross-section, senseless to his surroundings, mind running up a million miles thinking of a miracle that would placate him, heal the burns of forbidden love that he's been wearing on his heart for the last five years.  
Emerald eyes, piercing through his soul, rendering him breathless. Gentle gaze looking him up with so much love that he felt his very being melting.  
He smiles, whilst standing in a street throbbing with multitudes of people, pushing around making way to their destinations. After all, Tokyo welcomes everyone with a warm embrace before throwing them into a maddening chaos. 

Strange, he thinks. He's been living in this modern utopia for three years but still feels out of place. Maybe, he couldn't embrace the city back. Maybe his heart is still in Manhattan, with a blond boy who rules the city like a dauntless king, unafraid of death and pain, only bothered by a frail Japanese boy who managed to make him feel emotions for the first time. 

Eiji Okumura, 24, now an independent photographer, stands in the middle of the street while the darkness of night rushes over the sky, engulfing everything in its reach. After being pushed for the nth time, he snaps out of his reverie and moves to the closest footpath.  
He closes his eyes, taking deep breaths to clear his mind of all the ghosts of the past. But it's impossible.  
His heart trembles whenever he thinks of leaving those memoin the deepest pits of his mind. A part of him wants to move on, to forget everything and start afresh. Maybe get a girlfriend and settle down but every time he closes his eyes and tries to imagine himself with someone else, his lips tingle with the sensation of a chaste kiss he shared with him in the prison. 

Sometimes, Eiji wishes that he could go back in time and respond to that kiss with a fervor that'll leave its imprints on him for the rest of his life. A small smile adorns his soft lips as he imagines Ash blushing by the impact of the kiss.  
When he first met him, he was uncertain of his feelings, of his own identity. But now he was certain of who he was and how he felt about Ash Lynx aka the most feared gang leader in New York.  
After crushing Golzine's empire, Ash became the sole god of New York. He was the devil in the guise of an angel, his heart hardened by the experiences of his life. He was no longer a street hooligan but the lord of the underworld, reigning over the mad city. 

Every time Ibe asked him to join him on his visits to the U.S, he refused. He was afraid that he might not be able to meet Ash and it will bring nothing but torment to his soul. He knew that Ash would never see him again willingly, just like he refused to see him off when he was coming back to Japan. Eiji still hasn't come to terms with the fact that meeting Ash and everyone was a once in a life-time experience that he will never be able to re-live.

By the time Eiji finally manages to get out of his trance, the sky has turned completely dark. Phthalo blue has swallowed that horizon, painting dark shadows with everything. The city blooms into neons to commemorate the start of night life. It gets busier than daytime, tourists swarming the area like flies fall upon sweets. He stands there, looking at the passersby, eyes filled with longing, hoping for a miracle.  
Just as he decides to leave, his phone chimes, signalling the arrival of a text message. He digs into his jeans’ pocket and takes out the gadget. It’s a text from Ibe. He swipes across the screen to read the message.

_“Ei-chan, I hope i’m not disturbing you but there’s someone I want you to meet.”_

Eiji frowns. He’s going through an intense depressive episode where he wants to curl up on the bed and cry his eyes out until he’s knocked out. He hasn’t eaten all day, his stomach protests now that he has finally regained his senses. He stares at the screen for a longer bit, mulling over it. Ultimately, he sighs in defeat, considering it impolite to refuse Ibe, though he knows it’s probably a new project he wants him to be a part of.

He sends him a reply, asking for the time of meeting. He puts his phone in his jacket and drags his feet to the closest fast food outlet, having fallen into the nasty habit of living off junk food ever since he moved out. He buys a hamburger, nostalgic enough to bring tears to his eyes. He shakes his head, clearing his mind from all useless thoughts and unwraps the burger.  
He stands outside a closed shop which is prominent as a sore thumb in the street, bursting with life.

He takes a big bite and chews it as if he’s trying to eat rubber. His phone beeps again notifying him of another text message. He quickly finishes the burger in large bites as if he’s been held at gunpoint, wipes his hand on his jeans and takes out his phone. It’s another message from Ibe-san. 

_“Can you come right now?”_

Eiji sighs and shoots him a quick _“coming in 10”_. By chance, he’s near Ibe’s apartment and it will take him ten minutes if he jogs. He fills his lungs with a big gulp of air and dashes on the road like a mad man, channelling his high school era energy into this jog. He focuses his attention on the task at hand, mind coming up with different scenarios regarding the project he will be assigned to. 

He stops only when he reaches outside his apartment complex, chest heaving with exertion as he has completely stopped working out. He crouches down a little, fingers gripping over his knees as he inhales ferociously. When his breathing steadies, he stands upright and walks slowly into the building. The jog has cleared his mind to some extent, he takes out a tissue paper and wipes the sweat beading on his forehead, it isn’t much as it’s only the beginning of the spring. 

He steps into the elevator and pushes the button to the fifth floor. While going up, he fixes his appearance in the huge floor to ceiling mirror on one of the walls. As soon as he is done pushing his hair out of his forehead, the elevator ride ends and he gets out of it. He checks his phone again to see if there are any more texts and makes his way to Ibe’s apartment.

He hesitates for a moment before ringing the bell, even thinks of running back to his abode and sending a shitty excuse to Ibe, but he pulls himself together and presses the bell button.  
He is looking down on his feet when the door opens. He plants his best smile on his face and looks up to greet Ibe, But the sight he’s met with was enough to give him the shock of his life.

_“Hello Eiji,” greets a drawled out American voice._


	2. Confession

Eiji stuns at his spot, his eyes not believing what is in front of him. He blinks rapidly, pupils dilated at the sheer shock of the moment. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and reopens them, hoping to get rid of the hallucination his mind has presented.

“Oi, Eiji! What the hell are you doing?” The same voice calls again.

“A-are you r-real? Eiji stammers, his throat as dry as sand in a desert. 

The owner of the voice rolls his gorgeous emerald eyes and pulls the flabbergasted male inside.

“Can’t have the whole interview while standing on the threshold, right?” the American chirps.

Eiji is still standing in the hallway, contemplating over whether he should go inside or not. His mind is still unable to process everything. He is deep in thought when his phone starts ringing. Before he could move, the blond male reaches inside his pocket and takes it out. He reads the caller ID and flashes the screen in front of him.

“Oi, would you talk to Ibe-san or not?” he asks.

Eiji stares at the phone and then at his face with his mouth pulled in an ‘o’, the gears in his mind twisting and turning to make sense of reality.

The other male sighs at his reaction and picks up the call.

“Ibe-san, your Ei-chan is too shocked to give me proper welcome. I’m disappointed.” he says with a pout. “You better tell him that I'm real cuz apparently he isn’t believing his eyes,” he adds with an amused grin.

“Here, talk to him, he thrusts the phone in the hand of a bewildered Eiji who slowly brings it to his ear.

“Ei-chan, please keep Ash some company while I’m out of the town. You can stay at my apartment as well,” and the call ends with that.

“So,” Ash drawls out “ Ei-chan, will you keep me company?” he asks while batting his eyelashes innocently.

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he’s thrown on the floor by the impact of a strong hug which sends him to a shock like state, him not being able to make sense of what just happened.   
The hands around his torso become tight, he can feel Eiji's heart thumping in his chest. He closed his eyes and let himself be drowned in the emotions that threaten to spill from his emerald eyes. 

Perhaps that's how people feel when they're in love. Head floating over clouds and heart running through a marathon. Body moving on its own accord, hands never leaving the skin of the beloved. 

He nuzzled his face in Eiji's neck, inhaling his scent, mixed with a hint of sweat and citrus. He smiles, lips trying to locate the spot behind his ear and pecking it gently. 

Eiji shudders. Slowly, he lifts his head up, cheeks marked with tears streaming down his face. 

"Ash," he lets out a shaky whimper and starts sobbing loudly. 

Ash wraps his arms around his small waist and pulls both of them in a sitting position with Eiji sitting on his lap, head ducked downward as the sobs wreck his frame.  
He trembles like the last dried leaf on a tree, touched by the intensity of autumn. 

"Eiji, look at me," he whispers while cupping his cheeks gently. He wipes the tears with his thumbs and gazes at him with utmost affection that stuns Eiji for a moment. 

"I-I missed you so much, Ash," he utters weakly. 

A small smile graces Ash's lips as he brings their foreheads together.   
"I missed you even more."

+++

Eiji decides to stay at Ibe's apartment for the night. He doesn't want to give up this wonderful opportunity that gods have granted him so he holds tight on his chance and goes forward with it. 

It's almost midnight, the sky has darkened even more and a few stars peek from the duvet of navy blue. A gentle breeze blows, creating a surreal almost romantic mood for the lovers who hope to confess to their beloved and make the best of the night. 

Ash stands in the balcony, looking down at the city illuminated by neons and artificial luminescence. His gaze is soft, almost thoughtful as he lets the early spring breeze kiss his chiseled face.

He has changed into a loose fitted white tee and black sweat pants after a quick shower while Eiji goes to the kitchen to fix him something for dinner. 

Things have changed so much in five years. Both of them have changed in physical and emotional aspects.   
Ash has gained more muscle, he doesn't look like a frail teenager anymore. His shoulders seem to be even broader than before, giving him a mature look. 

Eiji has grown a couple inches too, but he's still shorter than Ash. He's started hitting the gym too, his body more refined than before. He went ahead and learned hand combat and shooting as well, to remind his body of what he went through and that he'd be of help if he meets Ash again. 

Now that he's standing in the kitchen, preparing dinner for Ash, he smiles at himself and all the scenarios he had created in his mind.. Thinking he'd die before seeing Ash again. But there he is, with the love of his life and a new chance of confessing his feelings and making things right for himself. 

So he pours his utmost passion and love into the dinner, making it perfect for Ash. 

+++

They eat while chatting about anything and everything. Catching up on gossip about their lives. Sometimes, Eiji catches Ash looking at him a bit too long with a yearning in his eyes. His cheeks blossom into a deep shade of pink as he struggles to maintain eye contact. 

Eventually, Ash extends his arm over the table and gently touches Eiji's hand. He rubs smooth circles on the back of his hand, fingers tenderly touching the skin as if he's treading on a sacred ground. 

Eiji's heart swell up at the gesture, he takes a deep breath and links their fingers together. 

"I can't wait any longer and I don't care if you don't feel the same," he asserts boldly.

"Ash Lynx, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

There's an elongated pause, where no sound can be heard except two hearts beating at the same rhythm, chests moving up and down creating a symphony, a love song whose lyrics are written in the gazes filled with yearning and passion.

Ash's hold tightens on his hand, his emerald eyes glisten with unshed tears as his lower lip wobbles.   
He stands up from his spot and makes his way to Eiji. He holds him up by shoulders, making him stand, eyes never breaking the contact. He curls his left arm across Eiji's waist, pulling him closer, the other hand tucks a loose strand of his jet black locks behind his ear.   
He tenderly caresses his thumb across his cheek, going down to his lips. His eyes follow the movement of his thumb, gaze focused on the soft coral flesh, as he ducks down and whipsers slowly before closing the gap between them. 

"I've waited so long, Eiji." 

Eiji closes his eyes and immerses himself completely in the sensation of Ash's lips against his, relishing the feeling that he couldn't on their first time. 

His hands move upward, snaking across his broad chest, feeling the firm muscle underneath. He pulls him closer by his neck, fingers playing with the hair at his nape. 

It's not like the first kiss, it's not hurried, not forced, not sudden. It's a bubbling mess of emotions spilling from one's lips and caught by the other's. They kiss with the gentleness of morning breeze waking up the dormant buds. But as the moments pass, their kiss bears the passion of a ship tearing its way through a thunderstorm, engulfing it fully.

They kiss and kiss until their chests constrict with the lack of oxygen, until their bodies cannot bear the force of their passion, breaking the intense movement with unhurried pecks and unending mantras of I love yous.


End file.
